


【立克】鴛鴦戲水

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie
Relationships: 立克
Kudos: 13





	【立克】鴛鴦戲水

在一個風和日麗的午後，趙立安舒服地躺在沙發上吹著冷氣，一隻可愛的小博美依偎在他旁邊，畫面看起來是如此的美好，他起身將博美抱在自己懷裡，對著牠做些奇怪的表情，將他舉起來靠近嘴邊親了一口，卻突然覺得，自家寵物怎麼好像有點髒…毛色沒有以前那麼白…   
“哇小不典你是多久沒洗澡了啊…”趙立安將小狗放在一旁，踢踏著拖鞋跑去書房找Jack  
“Jack~~”  
“嗯?怎麼啦?”看到是自家寶貝的身影，Jack推開自己與書桌的距離，張開雙臂將人攬進懷裡  
“小不典是不是很久沒洗澡了啊?”  
“好像是吧，上次洗澡好像是一個月前的事了”  
“那我們今天來幫牠洗澡吧?”  
“好啊” Jack簡單的收拾了一下自己的東西，便去浴室準備要幫狗狗洗澡的用具，過沒一會就聽到趙立安的聲音  
“小不典你乖喔，把拔要幫你洗澡澡了~” Jack看到這幅場景，臉上揚起一抹溫柔的笑，伸手接過趙立安懷裡的小不典，開始了幫牠洗澡的大工程。

雖然說是大工程，但其實也沒有想像中那麼困難，在他們第一次幫小不典洗澡的時候就知道了，本來以為牠會抗拒洗澡這件事，但卻意外地好洗，乖乖地讓Jack洗澡，這次也是，倒是趙立安不安分了，他看著Jack溫柔地幫小不典洗澡，一點都沒有想要理自己的意思，內心就有點小情緒了，於是他開始起了小壞心，用沾著泡泡的手一把糊在Jack的臉上，Jack被他的舉動嚇得睜大眼睛看著趙立安  
“哈哈哈哈哈Jack你這樣好好笑喔…啊你潑我水幹嘛啊” Jack看著趙立安笑得東倒西歪的樣子，忍不住從盆子裡撈了一些水潑向趙立安，一來二往之後，兩人就把幫小不典洗澡的事情拋在腦後，在浴室裡打起了水仗  
“方亮典你完蛋了!!!!”  
“欸趙子你不行這樣”  
“看招!!!!”兩人在浴室裡玩的不亦樂乎，身上的衣服都濕了一大片，Jack坐在地板上看著衣服全濕的趙立安，白色的衣服在打鬧過後變成了半透明，胸前的紅果若隱若現，頭髮微濕，水滴從臉頰一路往下流，順著頸線流過鎖骨，Jack的視線隨著水滴往下看，突然覺得一陣口乾舌燥，需要甚麼來立即止渴，視線往上看著趙立安那紅潤的雙唇，伸手抓住趙立安的手臂，趙立安中心不穩的往他身上倒，姿勢變成跨坐在他身上，Jack抬頭吻住趙立安的唇，許久未親的嘴唇還是一樣柔軟，舌尖迫不及待地伸出，描繪著那人的唇形，接著撬開那人的牙關，舔弄著口腔內壁，每個角落指都沾染上自己的氣息，勾著趙立安的舌頭互相纏繞，趙立安雙手抵在Jack的胸前，努力地回應著突如其來的吻，忽然覺得有甚麼硬硬的東西正抵在自己的臀縫，便不懷好心的蹭了蹭那個地方  
“嗯…小不典在看呢”趙立安推開Jack，兩人分開時還牽出一條銀絲，Jack轉頭看著被他們冷落在一旁的小不典，才想起一開始是想幫小不典洗澡來著，他抓著趙立安的手放到自己已經甦醒的那個地方，聲音略帶沙啞地說  
“可是…”話都還沒說完就被趙立安打斷  
“哎呦…你先幫小不典洗完澡再…再繼續啊…”趙立安害羞地縮進Jack的懷裡，”要快點喔”說完還蹭了蹭那人硬的發燙的部位，不到半小時的時間，小不典已經洗好澡、全身吹乾的被放置在自己的窩裡，就連晚餐也擺好放在碗裡，Jack將浴室收拾好之後，便一把抱起坐在沙發上的趙立安，走向臥室一腳將房門關上，輕輕地把人放在床上，開始幫自家寶貝「洗澡」。

Jack兩手撐在趙立安的身側，低頭吻住了他的唇，趙立安雙手環在Jack的脖子上，兩人吻得難分難捨，距離上次做愛已經是半個月前的事情了，Jack的手伸進衣服下襬，輕輕地在趙立安的腰上捏了一把，接著把上衣脫掉，順著頸線往下親，趙立安喘著粗氣，手抱著在自己胸前作亂的頭，享受著Jack帶給他的快感，Jack啃咬著他的鎖骨，在白皙的肌膚上留下自己的印記，再來含住一邊的紅果，吸允著乳粒，發出嘖嘖水聲，伸出舌尖順著紋路打轉，直到整個紅腫充血才放過，另一邊自然也沒冷落到，指尖摳弄著尖端，酥麻的感覺刺激著趙立安的神經，細微的呻吟從喉嚨裡洩出，大手一把將礙事的褲子脫掉，長期拿槍握刀的手長滿了繭，一把握住趙立安的性器套弄，也不忘照顧下面兩顆小球，快感讓趙立安忍不住擺動著自己的腰部，不一會便交代在Jack的手裡，正想抽面紙將手上的濁液擦掉的Jack，突然起了壞心，當著趙立安的面伸出舌尖，一根一根地將上面的東西舔掉  
“你幹嘛啊…每次都這樣…”趙立安用手將自己的臉遮住不去看Jack的動作，那人笑了一下將他手挪開，俯下身親了親他的唇  
“寶寶東西我不想浪費啊”伸手打開床旁的櫃子，拿出一瓶潤滑劑，擠了一坨在手裡，將趙立安的腿往兩邊分開，露出粉嫩的蜜穴，修長的手指在穴口周圍按壓隨後便捅入一指，突然想起甚麼又將手指抽出來，感受到異物感不見的趙立安微微撐起身子，就看到Jack埋在自己的雙腿間，後穴突然覺得有甚麼濕軟的東西進入，Jack伸出舌頭舔了舔穴口周圍，舔開後又伸進去模仿著性交的動作，靈活的舌頭在穴裡進進出出，覺得差不多便捅入三指，曲起手指，指尖搔刮著內壁，趙立安扭了扭腰，抬腿蹭了蹭Jack的腿，暗示的意味明顯  
“嗯…Jack可以了…進…啊…進來” Jack抽出手指，將自己的褲子脫掉，扶著自己的性器蹭了幾下後便慢慢地進入那溫暖緊緻的後穴，穴裡像無數張小嘴吸允著自己的性器，爽的Jack頭皮發麻，等趙立安適應後，便開始挺動自己的腰部

一下一下慢慢的挺動著，趙立安能明顯感受到上面的青莖，痛感逐漸轉為快感，不滿足於現在的速度，他又蹭了蹭Jack的腰，示意他可以快一點，但那人像是故意跟他唱反調似的，挺動的速度越來越慢，  
“Jack…快…快一點…”  
“求我啊寶貝”  
“哥哥…動快一點嘛~”邊說趙立安還邊收縮著後穴  
“嘶…寶寶不對喔，換另一個”趙立安心一橫，雙手環上的脖子，修長的腿夾在Jack的腰部  
“老公~快操我嘛…安安等不及了”話音剛落，Jack便扣著趙立安的腰快速抽插了起來，突如其來的攻勢讓趙立安險些招架不住，雙手緊緊攀著Jack的肩膀，呻吟隨著速度起起伏伏，頂到某著點的時候，趙立安的呻吟變得更加甜膩，Jack調整了姿勢朝著那裏進攻，每一下都頂在趙立安的敏感點上，用力的抽插著，整根沒入又整根抽出，隨後趙立安迎來第二次高潮，白濁噴灑在Jack的小腹上，高潮餘韻未退，後穴收縮著夾的Jack一陣酥麻，差點繳械投降，他翻了個身讓趙立安坐在自己身上，由下往上頂弄著，姿勢的關係讓性器又埋得更深，肉體拍打的聲音和甜膩的呻吟在偌大的臥室裡迴盪著  
“嗯…啊…Jack…太快…啊…”  
“你不是讓我快一點嗎寶寶”說完又加快了頂弄的速度  
“啊…太快了…嗯…慢、慢點…”  
“寶寶你不是知道我慢下來嗎?”說完便扣著趙立安的腰用力抽插了數十下後，兩人同時達到高潮，Jack將精液全數設在趙立安的後穴裡，趙立安累得趴在Jack身上休息，小手摸著他愛不釋手的胸肌，還張嘴咬了一口，覺得不夠便在其他地方留下自己的印記  
“嘶…寶寶你是狗嗎?那麼喜歡咬我啊”  
“不行嗎?我是在宣示主權餒”  
“就那麼喜歡我啊” Jack親了親趙立安的臉頰，覺得趙立安這個模樣太可愛了  
“何止喜歡你啊，我很愛你啊”照立安捧起Jack的臉吻了上去，學著Jack伸出舌頭，兩人吻的纏綿，趙立安覺得自己體內的性器又有抬頭的趨勢，連忙推開Jack還沒行動就被Jack一個用力壓在身下  
“寶寶自己點火要自己滅啊，反正潤滑劑沒了，我們今天就把它用完吧?”  
“啊…不要!!! Jack等等”  
“啊…你慢點…嗯…老公~~”


End file.
